As known, the reduction in size and mass of the grippers, which is sought especially to favour working speed in modern gripper weaving machines, complicates the gripping, holding and exchange operations on the part of said grippers.
On the other hand, the production requirements introduce new yarns, which are often difficult to work with as being of irregular count, or else they even provide for the insertion of two yarns at a time.
The grippers, as they are constructed at present, are not adapted to efficiently solve all the problems which the most recent requirements cause to constructors, and therefore often create considerable difficulties to the users.